


Death Comes for everyone

by danvssomethingorother



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Grief, Peter doesn't cope with death well, Peter is that guy who gives wonderful advice to others but doesn't listen to it himself, Spoilers for the tell tale games, Suicidal actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: The deaths of his mother, Drax and Nebula will always be there, right in the front of his mind but it doesn’t mean anyone has to see that. The choices he made all lead to this, he shouldn’t have the comfort of forgetting anyway.





	Death Comes for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this I am sure the tell tale game fucked you up a little too. 
> 
> So spoilers... 
> 
> Ok but like I have only played through the last two parts once as of now, so these are more me recovering from episode four in particular. I am so relieved I didn't really kill Drax and yeah I had to bring back Nebula because holy shit it was my fault she died. So suffice to say, this story is based off my own choices. 
> 
> I have this head canon that choosing to go to the camp ground meant Peter probably was feet away while his mom passed away in her sleep because she was supposed to check into the hospital and she was acting super weird before the scene ended, so that's where this chapter comes from. If anyone chose to not go to the camp grounds, please tell me how that went, I am pretty curious. 
> 
> I also really hate how the game never brings up how fucking traumatizing it would have been for Peter to have been the reason Drax died and no one calls Drax out for putting him in that situation to begin with? So yeah that's also where this story comes from. I just want to vent my own freaking out through Peter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

-Earth Campsite, 1988-

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Peter’s mind kept telegraphing this message to him all through the night, like little electric currents setting off his nerves and making him feel queasy. Something inside him was demanding he tell his mom she needed to seek medical help, she wasn’t ok. She never fell asleep while driving like that and she was never this confused about things like she was about the fire.

She wanted to have a good weekend though, just the two of them and Peter couldn’t deny her that. He just sat outside the tent, staring at the dying fire. A cold breeze finally managed to put out the dwindling flame but Peter didn’t move. He just stared up at the stars, thinking of the tales of Star Lord, the hero of his mother’s tales who could solve anything and could vanquish any great evil.

He pulled his Walkman on and began listening to ‘Living Thing’ again, his mom’s favorite band, Elo. He wanted to go wake her up and have her listen with him, she loved this song more then he ever would but he couldn’t make her get up. She was tired. It had been a long day. She needed to rest, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t shake that feeling something bad was about to happen.

He didn’t leave his spot, just staring off into the stars, making his own story of Star Lord in his head. He was cool and always said the best line before killing the bad guy, mom always hated it when he made Star Lord kill people. That wasn’t his way, she would scold him but Peter knew it was. It was bad ass and cool and knew sometimes monsters needed to die like Arnold Schwarzenegger in those movies mom didn’t like him watching.

Besides, Star Lord wasn’t Peter, what did it matter if he was cool and did cool things and said cool stuff before doing that? He was fictional. Peter would never know pain or loss or anger like Star Lord.

The last story they had left off on, Star Lord was avenging his best friend in the entire universe (who was his talking dog) and he wasn’t letting the evil scientist get away with what he did. Star Lord always made things right. That’s just who he was. Peter was rash and emotional but not Star Lord, he was cool. The coolest guy ever.

He fell asleep a little before day break, the sun beating down on him, waking him almost instantly. He groaned turning his head into the log, it should not be time to get up already. 

That nagging feeling was back as he lay there and realized mom wasn’t up. He slowly rose from his spot on the ground, staring at the tent. 

He rose from his spot and made his way towards the tent, just staring at the zipped up opening. He didn’t know why but he was afraid of what he would find in there. He was being stupid, it was just mom. Mom sleeping in after that long day yesterday.

He didn’t open the tent, he just pressed his head against the opening and softly called, “Mom?”

His call went unanswered, so he softly called again, nothing. He just sat down by the tent and waited. He didn’t know why he was being so stupid. He just couldn’t open the tent. He was afraid.

“Mom? Are you up?” he called again and once more got no answer.

He took a deep breath before slowly unzipping the flap and slowly ducking down into the tent. There was a weird smell in here that made him gag a little but it wasn’t too overwhelming, so he ignored it. He crouched down next to his mom and gently shook her shoulder and called for her again.

Something was wrong, very very wrong.

She didn’t react to him shaking her, just lay there limp. He began to panicking, screaming out ‘MOM’ and shoving at her harder but she didn’t budge.

He bolted after that. He didn’t know what to do but he kept running, running back up to the main road and screaming so loud several cars stopped. A few people swarmed him, one woman grabbing his shoulders centering him enough to choke out something was very, very wrong with his mom; she wasn’t answering him and she wouldn’t wake up.

He would soon be told by an EMT worker she had passed away sometime in the night, her heart had just stopped while he was feet away gazing up into the stars and thinking about what Star Lord’s next adventure would be.

Something in him broke at that moment. He would later be told by his grandfather he went into shock and passed out for hours, not responding to anything.

His choice to keep going to the camp ground instead of demanding she see a doctor after that near fatal crash killed her and he would have to live with that.

He couldn’t even find the tears, it all felt so surreal. It had been his fault, he knew something was wrong and yet did nothing. He could have saved her but he didn’t. Some hero he was.


End file.
